1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting devices and, in particular, to an improved golf swing training device and a method of using the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has always had its followers, but in recent years, interest in the sport has dramatically increased. The game's difficulty and expensive equipment, however, represent significant barriers to people's participation.
For decades, if not centuries, golf club manufacturers have focused their technological advances on making the ball go farther and straighter when hit. Club manufacturers know that many golfers will spend thousands of dollars on new advances in equipment. They realize that many players are looking to “buy” skill. However, a golf club will only perform as well as the person swinging it. Unfortunately, these technological advances have done little to make the ball substantially easier to hit. Today's golfers are using virtually the exact same clubs used by PGA stars. These golfers are expected to go to the golf course, learn the game and perform well. This is unrealistic considering the enormous difficulty of the game as currently played. It is unfair and impractical to expect people who have a minimal amount of time to devote to practice to perform effectively with these clubs.
Golf's two biggest barriers to entry are: (1) the game's difficulty and (2) the expense. The two biggest reasons people play golf are: (1) the satisfaction of hitting a ball and (2) socializing.
The golf swing consists of a synchronized motion around the axis of the spine. When a person is standing upright, their head, shoulders, arms, hips, legs and feet are in a relaxed, natural and comfortable position. When a right-handed person is given a golf club and looks down at the ball, the golfer must tilt their spine angle, drop their right shoulder lower, lean forward at the hips and look down at the ball. This tilting, dropping, leaning and looking down disrupts the natural relationship between the head, shoulders, arms, hips, legs and feet. The body now is in an unnatural or “disoriented” position. This creates many problems because each part of the body now becomes “disoriented” and independent relative to the other body parts. When one of those body parts moves independently from the other parts during a golf swing, there is a “disconnection” in the swing. The golfer must re-educate each body part to perform in a synchronized way. This is a reason why the game can be so frustrating and difficult. It is also why the golf swing is so difficult to learn.
Three major factors make a golf ball very difficult to hit. They are: 1) the size of the club face, 2) the length of the club and 3) the position of the ball.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved golf training device and particularly for a training device which effectively and inexpensively trains a player for playing golf with a traditional golf club.